


Hurricane

by Laura Shapiro (laurashapiro)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Farscape
Genre: Crossover, Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Lesbians in Space, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/pseuds/Laura%20Shapiro
Summary: Title:HurricaneArtist:Joan OsborneFandoms:BSG, FarscapeSummary:Two pilots walk into a bar.





	Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> "Premiered at Escapade. Many many thanks to renenet for a beta that was mostly squee, and for not thwapping me when I made things less ambiguous. Also big thanks to destina for additional beta-squee and for pointing out that sometimes ambiguity is a good thing. Also ALSO big thanks to thuviaptarth for extremely detailed and very helpful beta with thinky thoughts about color and technique that I am still trying to absorb. Thanks to P., who is developing some mad beta skillz himself. Thanks also to nestra for tossing me this song. She thought it was a Starbuck song, and she was right. But that's not all. (:

**Password:** showme


End file.
